A polycarbonate-polyorganosiloxane copolymer (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “PC-POS”) has been attracting attention because of its excellent properties such as high impact resistance, chemical resistance, and flame retardancy. Accordingly, a polycarbonate resin composition containing the PC-POS has been expected to be widely utilized in various fields such as the field of electrical and electronic equipment, and the field of automobiles. In particular, the utilization of the polycarbonate resin composition containing the PC-POS in housings for a cellular phone, a mobile personal computer, a digital camera, a video camera, an electric tool, and the like, and in other commodities has been expanding.
In the polycarbonate resin composition containing the PC-POS, investigations have been made on further improvements in impact resistance and flame retardancy thereof, and the impartment of any other characteristic, such as flowability, thereto. For example, in each of Patent Documents 1 and 2, there is a disclosure of a thermoplastic resin composition that contains a predetermined amount of each of a polycarbonate resin, an acrylonitrile-styrene copolymer (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “AS”) or an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (hereinafter sometimes referred to as “ABS”), a polysiloxane-polycarbonate copolymer, and a phosphorus-containing flame retardant, and that is improved in flowability and flame retardancy substantially without the deterioration of its impact strength.
In each of Patent Documents 3 and 4, as a polycarbonate resin composition that satisfies moldability, impact resistance, and rigidity while maintaining excellent flame retardancy, and that can be molded into a molded body excellent in thermal stability, there is a disclosure of a polycarbonate resin composition containing, for example, a polycarbonate resin, a styrene-based resin, and a polycarbonate-polyorganosiloxane copolymer and/or a functional group-containing silicone compound.
In addition, in Patent Document 5, there is a disclosure of a polycarbonate resin composition that contains a polycarbonate and/or a copolyester carbonate having an aliphatic segment, an ABS-based resin and/or an acrylonitrile-styrene (SAN) resin, a phosphate-based compound, and a polysiloxane-polycarbonate block copolymer, and that has excellent flame retardancy even when molded into a thin shape.